


Ради падения в третье небо

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Upside Down (2012), サカサマのパテマ | Sakasamo no Patema | Patema Inverted (2013)
Genre: Angels, Crossover, Demons, Friendship, Gen, Parallel Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: "Противоположные пространства сверхъестественных сил продолжали мозолить друг другу зрачки и нервировать. Несмотря на вражду, ангелы и демоны были вынуждены работать в одном и том же месте ради одной и той же цели - в Главном Офисе, соединившем два их мира..."
Kudos: 1





	Ради падения в третье небо

**Author's Note:**

> Это фанфик по "Благим знамениям", а от "Патэмы" и "Параллели" в нем только устройство миров и идея притяжения.   
> Характеры персонажей - что-то среднее меж сериальным и книжным вариантом, поэтому актуальна метка "частичный ООС". То же самое касается их отношений.
> 
> Азирафель = Азирафаэль (оба варианта написания приемлемы).  
> Краули - допустимый вариант старого имени Кроули.   
> Антихрист сразу поселен в Великобритании.
> 
> Картинки по теме:  
> https://vk.com/wall-175946867_876   
> https://vk.com/wall-175946867_1619

_«Устрой небольшой скандальчик», — велели главные боссы Низов, и Краули, как исполнительный работник и хороший… хм, плохой демон, отправился вверх, строить подлости на Небесах. Долетел без малейших проблем, потому что, во-первых, пограничное пространство с одной из сторон довольно бестолково охранялось, во-вторых, стояла прекрасная безветренная и ясная погода, а в-третьих — Краули отлично летал, хоть он и змей, а не, например, муха.  
В Саду крылья были не нужны, наоборот, мешались — демаскировали, застревали в ветвях и шуршали. Не мешкая, Краули принял змеиное обличие и хорошенько намотался на ветви, чтобы, не дай Бо… Дьявол, не упасть. Падал уже, да, и отлично запомнил, как недружелюбно принимает экстремалов адская поверхность.  
Демон косился сквозь плотные идеальные листья на оставшиеся далеко внизу родные унылые просторы, пока не заслышал тихий шелест травы. Кто-то приближался. Змей немедленно вскинул чешуйчатую голову — мимо по перевернутой цветочной лужайке, сквозь облако порхающих перевернутых бабочек, легко шагала перевернутая красивая первая женщина. Змей вывернул гибкую длинную шею, имитируя свою принадлежность к животным с гравитацией Райского Сада, и пополз сквозь крону, окликая женщину завораживающим шипящим голосом. Блестящие черными чешуйками бока не задели по пути ни одного сочного наливного яблока…_

_Пока «скандальчик» набирал обороты и громыхал последствиями, Краули отдыхал в саду. Делал очень занятой вид, прятался по укромным местам и лопал фрукты, которые, как он уже знал, вскоре уже не будут существовать. Райский Сад перестал быть нужен, ибо главных двух питомцев своих Господь турнул прочь, если верить слухам. А демон верил — райские бабочки врать не будут.  
Неведомый грохот выманил змея из укрытия и заставил по деревьям, по веточкам, добраться до стены Сада, чтобы узнать, что происходит. Цепляясь гибким телом за выступы на каменной кладке, демон осторожно вполз на край и глянул вниз. Далекой преисподней не было видно сегодня — обычно чистое небо заполнялось белыми пухлыми громадами, что стремительно наливались синевой, чернели. В клубящихся горах водяного пара нарастало напряжение, во все стороны вырывавшееся изнутри трескучими молниями. Настоящий гнев Господень. Лететь сквозь такое грозное явление даже для бессмертной сущности самоубийство.  
А совсем рядом, на стене, смирно стоял белесый ангел, из тех, кто должен был охранять Сад от таких, как Краули. Прохлопал пакость и торчит здесь спокойненько…  
Змей поднял взгляд — нет, ангел определенно не спокоен, хоть и старается делать вид, будто все нормально. Крылышки-то подрагивают. Интересно, что он натворил?..  
Демон и ангел общались свободно, словно они неплохие давние знакомые, почти что беспечно. Змей так заинтересовался оправданиями собеседника, что почти забыл про Божий гнев, грозящийся рухнуть им обоим на головы.  
Струи ливня застали Краули врасплох, хвост потерял опору на влажных камнях, и змей, ойкнув, соскользнул вниз. Конечно, падать пришлось бы далеко, прямо сквозь хлещущую навстречу воду и тучи, но демон обязательно перевоплотился бы в летучий образ, если б молния не сшибла. Однако получилось так, что Краули не успел даже приготовиться испугаться. Ангельское крыло развернулось быстрее тех самых молний, и поймало черную змеищу, словно в гамак из перьев. Змеиные глаза вытаращились на неожиданного спасителя крайне обалдело, и встретили не менее удивленный взгляд ангела, уже назвавшегося Азирафелем.  
Грозу переждали молча. _

***

Куда делись из Рая люди? В Средний Мир, называемый еще Срединным за то, что он, формально, посередине меж Раем и Адом. Звучит-то просто, но вот в материальном плане все несколько сложнее.  
У Срединного Мира имелась своя личная гравитация, свое личное небо и свои личные бездонные пропасти. Обживая мир, люди находили много всякого интересного, но никак не Рай или Ад, хотя, на самом деле, те никуда не пропали, просто стали невидимы человеческому глазу, недоступны живому организму.  
Противоположные пространства сверхъестественных сил продолжали мозолить друг другу зрачки и нервировать. Несмотря на вражду, ангелы и демоны были вынуждены работать в одном и том же месте ради одной и той же цели — в Главном Офисе, соединившем два мира. Следуя моде Середины, здание Офиса терпело многочисленные метаморфозы. То представляло из себя ствол Великого Древа, упиравшегося одним концом в Рай, другим в Ад (ангелы и демоны вплоть до кровавых слез и хрипоты спорили, у кого корни Древа, а у кого крона. Иногда швырялись тяжелыми вещами). То гигантскую башню, нареченную Вавилонской (и здесь без перестрелки попавшими под горячую руку предметами не обошлось, причем, кончилось все скверно, здание пришлось отстраивать заново). И даже когда начальники обеих сторон согласились на крохотное перемирие и придали Офису вид двух идентичных пирамид, соединившихся верхушками, место для конфликтов осталось (в Нижней пирамиде не так уютно, как в верхней, видите ли, а все потому, что система вентиляции забилась в считанные месяцы, и рядовые демоны начали тонуть в продуктах горения. А потом сломалась канализация).  
В последние несколько десятилетий Офис являл собой строгого вида небоскреб, с адской половины сплошь увешанный рекламой, мониторами и репродукторами, а с ангельской — сверкающий чистыми золотистыми стеклами, которые в солнечный день можно было принять за звезду — до того они ослепительно сияли, особенно «на радость» демона. Где меж этих двух миров умудрялось разместиться Солнце? Нигде, оно находилось в Срединном. Но вот его свет доходил и до Рая, и до Ада.

— Привет, Азирафель, — демон втек в кабинет привычной вихлястой походкой истинной змеюки, салютнул коллеге сверху и завалился в модное кресло, крутнувшись изо всех сил. — Третий день беспрерывного труда?  
— Кроули, — ангел с потолка смотрел на демона с явной укоризной, но и с плохо скрытой радостью о его возвращении тоже. — Разумеется, я не покидал рабочего места, ведь не было приказа. Так положено, знаешь ли. Тебе бы тоже не помешало немного дисциплины, — уязвлено заметил он, подбираясь и отворачиваясь к мониторам. Тонкие полупрозрачные экраны с нимбами сообщали ангельскому работнику о уровне человеческой непорочности, количестве благих побуждений, добрых дел, и тому подобном. Однако демона так просто занятым видом не проймешь — Кроули откинулся на спинку кресла и катнулся в противоположный угол, присматриваясь.  
— Который том? — с ехидным любопытством осведомился он.  
Покрасневший Азирафель вздохнул и перестал прятать книгу на коленях под столом. Настоящую бумажную книгу Срединного мира. Пришлось попотеть, чтобы достать ее — выпросил у знакомого ангела, кому посчастливилось побывать в командировке одним из последних.  
— Всего лишь второй, — сдержанно откликнулся ангел, откладывая книгу на стол и поправляя без того идеально лежащие полы древнего пиджака. Небесный служащий подзастрял в старой моде, отчего вокруг него периодически гулял ореол пыли, отпугивавший назначаемых для совместной работы коллег.  
Азирафеля это устраивало — и на пару веков устаревший прикид, и отсутствие других ангелов под боком, и то, как можно тайком читать полюбившиеся книги, вместо того, чтобы в метафорическом поте лица таращиться на график человеческой святости. Слава Богу, что Кроули, старый добрый (главное, вслух этого не говорить) Кроули, ни разу не отсылал на Азирафеля доносов за то время, что они делили кабинет. Случалось их соседство раньше очень редко, а потом все чаще, пока они окончательно не «поселились» вместе, ужасно правдоподобно разыгрывая взаимную ядовитую неприязнь, стоило только кому-то заподозрить их в добрых отношениях. «Мы здесь собрались, чтобы отравить существование друг другу», — так и говорил их вид, стоило нагрянуть проверке.  
Ибо ангелам с демонами хорошо отношаться нельзя! Табу. Преступление. Ад и Рай — противоположные полюса одного и того же магнита, которые просто не имеют права быть вместе!  
Работники обеих сфер вынуждены находиться в общем здании и делить помещения пополам, но не дай Бог (или Дьявол) они вдруг начнут брататься друг с другом, похлапывая по плечу потолкового солдата вражеской стороны.  
— Значит, три дня трудился, не покладая рук, — для ангела Кроули сейчас был похож на совесть, если бывают чертовские совести, шуршащие колесиками офисных кресел где-то над ухом. — Осторожней, так и повышение можно заслужить.  
— Хочешь пирожное? — мягко увильнул от темы Азирафель. Он вообще все делал мягко. Нет сомнений, что вынужденный вступить в битву, этот ангел бы мягко отбивался от противника. Ну или в крайне унылом состоянии принял бы удары, как боксерская груша.  
— Ловлю, — Кроули без особых проблем подхватил норовящий уйти в привычную небесную гравитацию сверток — спасибо годам тренировок.   
Перекидывание едой — не самое абсурдное, что они делали. Чего стоило распитие алкоголя с помощью коктейльного мини-трубопровода, трубок от капельниц, а то и вовсе от изоляции проводов. Начальство бы попадало, если б увидело.  
Но после этого, скорее всего, попадали б двое зачинщиков — каждый в свою бездну, разбившись о землю неприятельской стороны. Этот вид казни провинившихся иронично назывался «танцем на кончике доски», по аналогии с «прогулкой по доске» у пиратов в средних веках Срединного же мира. Под доской подразумевался крепкий каменный выступ, похожий на незаконченный мост, что рос из центра Офиса в небесах, будто вертолетная площадка.  
Изначально Богом заложено, что наделенные крыльями сущность разбиваться не должны, но время и иерархия сделали свое, внесли некоторые изменения: крылья служащих, что ангельских, что демонических, вот уже несколько веков оставались скованными в нематериальном плане. Волшебными цепями. Это повышало усидчивость сотрудников, работоспособность, и отрубало возможности к побегу, ибо в Срединный мир, к людям, можно было явиться лишь на крыльях, переносящих сквозь грани. А еще это почти полностью блокировало возможность творить чудеса — оставалась лишь кроха магии на банальный телекинез с мелкими предметами или что-то подобное, безобидное.  
Не каждому начальство разрешало отправиться со свободными крыльями в командировку к человечеству, а со временем надобность в этом совсем отпала, так как знамения больше не вызывали должного эффекта. Следить и направлять с помощью технологий оказалось менее затратно и более безопасно.  
Кроули и Азирафель в прошлом несколько раз бывали в командировках, где и подцепили у людей новые черты характера, дурные и не очень привычки, даже привязанность к некоторым вещам (и сами вещи).  
Такие отклонения тоже приходилось тщательно скрывать от боссов.

***

— Антихрист уже внедрен в Срединный мир, ангел, — демон еще не сбивался в своей речи на шипение, но уже был основательно взбудоражен и, как ни странно, одновременно подавлен. Азирафелю хватило бросить пару коротких взглядов наверх, чтобы убедиться в этом. Пачкая штаны пылью, налетевшей с ангельской половины кабинета, Кроули просиживал угол своей половины уже довольно долго. Рыжие волосы контрастировали с темно-серым фоном, в который сливались стены и одежда. — Какой-то десяток лет — и мы останемся без Середины!  
— Как и было предписано, — ангел поежился в теплом пиджаке. — Черным по белому… И белым по черному, в вашем случае.  
— О, разумеется! Долгожданный Апокалипсис! — сарказм брызнул через край. — Вожделенная Последняя Битва!  
Кроули вытянул ноги. Если бы с места Азирафеля его сейчас увидел человек, то решил бы, что под потолком пригнездился одержимый дьяволом. В какой-то степени так оно и было, но сам Кроули всегда утверждал, будто оказался по ту сторону расколовшихся Небес случайно, за компанию.  
— Мало было раскрошить один мир, взялись за другой…  
— Все в соответствии с Планом, — возразил ангел, отвернувшись к экрану. — Ад оказался полезен, ведь в него пристроили нечестивые души людей, но время его на исходе. Скоро свершится Битва, Ад проиграет, Рай победит… А значит, все идет именно так, как и должно быть.  
— Ты-то сильнее всех будешь рад исчезновению Середины, а? — змей переполз в кресло и развалился на нем в немыслимой позе. — Больше никаких соблазнов в виде изысканных ресторанов с высокой кухней, о которых ты так любишь вспоминать да рассказывать. Никакого алкоголя, кроме тех запасов, что хранятся в твоих тайниках — надолго ли этого хватит?.. А книги…  
— Достаточно! — Азирафель, ерзавший все сильнее, не выдержал и развернулся к Кроули. — Ты бессовестный искуситель.  
— Естес-с-ственно. Это моя работа.  
— Твоя работа слать сигналы грешникам, побуждая бедолаг к моральному разложению, — чем сильнее ангел хмурил брови, тем шире растягивалась демоническая ухмылка. — Так что займись своим темным делом… и не отвлекай меня!  
— Азирафель. Последняя Битва через какой-то десяток годов. Это будет конец.  
— Не для Небесного воинства, которое, безусловно, победит, как и положено свету…  
Они спорили насчет Последней Битвы не в первый раз, и все никак не могли прийти к согласию.  
— Трупы демонов под ногами усладят твой взор? — серьезно осведомился змей.  
— Нет, мой дорогой, — возмутившийся ангел даже приподнялся в кресле. — И меньше всего мне жаждется увидеть там тебя. Но к Апокалипсису ведет сам Непостижимый План, что я мог бы ему противопоставить, даже если бы пришла мне в голову такая сумасбродная мысль? Сорвать оковы с крыльев, явиться в Срединный мир и сгубить Антихриста, пока он не возрос? Я не смогу убить дитя!  
— Не человеческое, стоит напомнить, а дьявольское, — приспущенные матовые черные очки Кроули полыхнули багровым отсветом.  
— И пока еще невинное, — Азирафель выдержал змеиный взгляд. — Да, невинный Великий Зверь — это парадокс, но наши миры построены на парадоксах. Стоит лишь выглянуть в окно, чтобы это вспомнить!  
Оба разом посмотрели на узкое прямоугольное окошко, закрытое матовым голубым стеклом, совершенно непрозрачным.  
— Ах да… Но до реформы и отмены командировок в окна прекрасно просматривался провал между нашими землями…  
— Наполненный не только голубизной неба, но и огненным полыханием зари…  
— И часто — облаками. Белыми, воздушными, как королевские пуховые перины или взбитые сливки на десерте…  
— Так и манившими окунуться в них, отдаться на волю свежего ветра, расправив крылья…  
— Ох, ты опять. Не попусти на меня, Господи, искушение…  
Недовольно шикнув, Кроули сел ровнее и отвернулся к своему монитору. Снял очки и потер глаза пальцами, пока ангел не видел.  
— В очередной раз мне кажется большим упущением то, что мы никогда не бывали в Середине вмес… одновременно.

***

Естественно, найти в большом, хоть и замкнутом, мире юного Антихриста представлялось непосильной задачей. Тем более, что делать это приходилось дистанционно, аккуратно — все-таки начальство могло заинтересоваться излишней внеплановой деятельностью рабочих компьютеров. Один раз ангелу уже приходило письмо, в котором плагин цензуры позакрывал много недовольных эмоций начальника — архангела Гавриила. Цензурные плашки по умолчанию отображались улыбчивыми эмоджи, и Азирафель поежился, в очередной раз напоминая себе как-нибудь взяться и сменить настройки. Ругань и улыбки были отличительной чертой архангела, поэтому плагин, в каком-то роде, усугублял ситуацию.  
Что касается демонической половины кабинета, то оттуда чаще всего доносились злые голосовые записи всех, кому шлея под хвост попала найти обвинение для змея. Поэтому Кроули не любил наушники — стоит надеть их и включить музыку, как начинается каскад желающих выразить свое мнение. Ад на то и ад, что сколько бы контактов не вносились в черный список, эти черти все равно продолжат названивать.  
А Антихрист все никак не отыскивался. С помощью сплетен от знакомых демонов через их знакомых демонов, и далее по цепочке, Кроули сумел вызнать, что сатанинского ребенка подселили в семью где-то в Великобритании. Это сильно сужало круг, но все еще мало облегчало задачу. Мешала врожденная защита Антихриста от всяких «ищеек» — даже будучи вплотную рядом, ни ангел, ни демон не распознали бы его. Что уж говорить о поиске окольными путями, с помощью небесно-адовых машин, вертящих указателями людских душ.  
— Даже если ребенок найдется, не могу придумать, как бы спасти от него Срединное Царство, — признался Азирафель, во время перерыва стоявший у лазурного окна. Выглядел ангел так, будто ему не помешало бы закурить. — Без жертв. Перевоспитание? Подействует ли на него влияние извне?.. И так ли нам нужна Середина, чтобы ради нее нарушать все правила, даже самое главное?..  
Кроули неподвижно внимал монологу из глубин кресла, однако молчал он недолго:  
— «Правила, правила»… Представь Апокалипсис, ангел. Как все происходит: всяческие ужасы, выкипающие моря, гибнущее все живое, и утрата плодов цивилизации. В то же время случается Последняя Битва, во время которой над кипящими морями и горящей землей сражаются адская и небесная армии. Какая-то из них побеждает, и возвращается в наш расколотый мир, а Срединный просто исчезает. Масса всякого интересного Церберу под хвост.  
Азирафель нервно потирал кольцо на пухлом мизинце.  
— Допустим, все так и случится, — неохотно согласился он, проглотив уточнение, что победит непременно белоперая братия. — Но тогда пустота, образовавшаяся на месте Середины, повлияет на наши миры, — задумчиво развивал мысль он. — Они, как бы это сказать… станут непрочными, как яблоко, лишившееся сердцевины.  
— Схлопнутся, — подсказал демон. — Давняя мечта наших боссов — чтобы расколотые миры соединились в один, а конкуренты исчезли. Но ведь миры могут не соединиться, а впечататься с размаху, и тогда совсем ничего не останется…  
— Ангелам не положено мечтать ради себя, — вскинулся собеседник. — Демонам, кстати, тоже.  
— Демоны могут мечтать, сколько влезет, вот только их желания сбываются по закону обезьяньей лапы, — развел руками змей и подошел к оконному проему со своей стороны, словно пытался понять, что там, в непроницаемом синеватом стекле, так долго высматривает ангел. Азирафель бросил на демона быстрый взгляд, но увидел только макушку с рыжими вихрами и слегка ссутуленные плечи в черном пиджаке. Слишком привычно, за столько-то лет. Но память далекого прошлого напоминала о себе сквозь плотный налет актуальных проблем — чего-то в облике собеседника не хватало. Крыльев, конечно же.  
Когда они вообще в последний раз имели возможность спокойно размять свои крылья здесь, в расколотых мирах или Офисе? Очень давно, кажется, прошла целая половина тысячелетия. Может и больше.  
Ограничена возможность выйти за материальный план, взглянуть на потускневшие перья, на блестящие магические оковы. Отмычки для них не подобрать даже изворотливому змею, который — это Азирафель точно знает и периодически наблюдает, — умудряется покидать Главный Офис в рабочее время, и где-то пропадать. Должно быть, в аду находит уединенное местечко и отдыхает.  
А ведь ангелу тоже хотелось бы в отпуск. Лет восемьдесят назад он делал запрос, и Гавриил на это ответил, что даст возможность отдохнуть через век. Должно быть, он уже тогда что-то подозревал о дате появления Антихриста.

***

— Что нас больше всего радует, Азирафель, так это отсутствие от тебя жалоб на кабинетное соседство, — при личном общении с архангелом Гавриилом приходилось стоять навытяжку и старательно маскировать пухловатый живот сложенными на нем в мирном жесте руками.  
— Демон Кроули хитер, подл и остр на язык, но мне успешно удается сдерживать его нападки, — с готовностью и честным видом заверил ангел. — На мою работу он не может повлиять худшим образом.  
Всегда смотревшие открыто глаза Гавриила словно бы обжигали лиловым светом снисходительного покровительства.  
Перевернутый желтый взгляд Кроули тоже обжигал, но лишь в те редкие моменты, когда демон снимал темные очки. И совершенно иной эмоцией. В нем говорилось: «Вижу тебя насквозь», — потому что за долгое время общения Кроули знал, куда смотреть. — «Давай прикинем, как нам теперь со всем этим быть».

***

_Так как сущности с противоположной полярностью жили под запретом физического взаимодействия, большинство не имело представления о том, что случится от простого соприкосновения. Табу установилось с момента падения демонов. Многовековые перебранки так же никого не прельщали экспериментировать.  
И когда однажды где-то в двадцатом веке соседи по кабинету второй раз нечаянно нарушили правило, то сами испугались, и оба решили молчать о нем даже мысленно.  
Было все так: Азирафель заскучал от рутинной работы и многодневного отсутствия соседа-с-потолка, потому накопал себе среди ангельских примочек магнитные шахматы. Изысканные, ювелирно выполненные, для практичных небес они слишком выделялись — должно быть, их создал какой-то скульптор-праведник, коротавший загробную жизнь в раю. Симпатичная настольная игра скрасила ангелу несколько суток одиночного бдения перед мониторами.  
А объявившийся повеселевший после самовольных выходных Кроули, немедленно обратил внимание на одиночную игру ангела, и предложил разбавить мыслительные процессы свежим взглядом. Кидать друг другу доску с фигурами, будто еду, не получилось бы, поэтому в ход пошел самодельный механизм из шнурков и поворотных блоков. Игральную доску привязали к шнуркам и «катали» вдоль стены, попеременно совершая ходы. Благодаря мощным магнитам, фигурки не падали и не смещались, а соревноваться с настоящим соперником оказалось страшно увлекательным занятием, незаметно, но эффективно крадущим время.  
За ухудшение работы вновь посыпались недовольства начальников. После очередного выговора и двух подряд проигранных партий, Азирафель в крайне скверном настроении прицепился к сопернику, обвинив в нечестной игре.  
— Ты же демон, вам положено жульничать.  
— Однако мне нет резона делать это в игре с тобой, ангел, — довольно миролюбиво откликнулся змей. — Ничего не поставлено на кон.  
Беловолосый ангел оскорбленно подбоченился в кресле:  
— Честь.  
— Ах, простите великодушно! — сарказм в голосе демона различил бы даже топорный герцог преисподней Хастур. — Переиграем партию заново, чтобы я мог доказать, что чист?  
— Не согласен. Вернемся к моменту, когда все пошло наперекосяк, — ангел покрутил блок, подтягивая доску к себе. — Я запомнил все ходы, так что… — и он расставил фигуры в нужном порядке.  
— Я тоже запомнил ходы, и ты сейчас не на ту клетку пододвинул мою ладью, — казалось, словно даже черные демонические очки прищурились.  
— Вот и нет.  
— Вот и да, — запальчиво возразил Кроули, и теперь заскрипел его блок, а настолка уползла вверх. — Вот здесь ладья стояла.  
— Прости меня, дорогой, но ладья никак не могла там находиться, — Азирафель раздраженно увел клетчатую доску прямо у демона из-под носа, но не успел поставить злосчастную фигуру по своему усмотрению, как механизм снова пришел в движение. — Эй!  
Дележка доски вспыхнула с новой силой, механизм застопорился на середине, из-за чего были сдвинуты столы, на них взогромождены стулья, а двое работников лезли на эти пирамиды. И ангел и демон ухватились за доску одновременно, потянув каждый на себя, но так как игра принадлежала небесам, ее вес сбил хрупкое балансирование довольно неуклюжего Азирафеля — ойкнув, ангел покачнулся на стуле, а Кроули судорожно схватил его за руку.  
…Вместо падения получилось странное — это было чем-то похоже на невесомость. Ангельский стул упал со столешницы, но его хозяин не сразу последовал за ним, а очень медленно спустился, как на воздушном шаре, и встал ногами на пол. Ангел изумленно глядел только на Кроули, а демон нервничал, буквально вися на его руке.  
— У тебя перевес, — деловитым тоном подсказал змей, будто и не болтался вверх ногами на чужой половине помещения.  
— Это все блинчики, — смутился Азирафель.  
— Да я не о том.  
Оба до сих пор цеплялись и за шахматную доску.  
— Ладно. Сейчас ты ее отпустишь, я вновь поставлю стул на стол, заберусь туда, и верну тебя на твое… сооружение, — не слишком уверенно предложил ангел.  
— Давай попробуем, — а вот Кроули мешкать не стал и обеими руками ухватился за запястье в светлом рукаве.  
Подозревая, что в случае потери дополнительного груза они могут зависнуть посреди кабинета, Азирафель очень крепко прижал шахматную доску подбородком к груди. Фигуры все же посыпались на пол, но ангелу было не до них, ведь он восстанавливал мебельную пирамиду, что одной рукой делать было не так-то просто. Кроули не дергался лишний раз, будто оцепенев, и отмер лишь тогда, когда его вернули на стул с черной обивкой.  
— Давай сделаем вид, что ничего не было, и вернемся к работе, — Азирафель чересчур оживленно двигал свой стол на прежнее место, собирал рассыпавшиеся шахматы. Кроули еще понаблюдал за ним сверху и усмехнулся, тоже слезая на пол.  
— А ничего и не было.  
Но бурлящие переживания не сразу отпустили обоих даже после того, как кабинет погрузился в тишину. Азирафель помялся и подал голос, слегка взволновано и виновато улыбаясь:  
— Извини, но я отчего-то был уверен, что ты, м-м, холодный. И скользкий.  
— Неудивительно, — демон передернул плечом и оглянулся. — Мы познакомились во время ливня, и я был змеем.  
До сей поры тот раз оставался единственным, когда они как-то друг друга коснулись. _

***

— Гавриилу доложили, что мы ищем Антихриста, — после очередного письма с неприятным содержанием, ангел помрачнел. — Меня вызывают «на ковер».  
— Сбеги, — предложил демон, меривший комнату шагами с того самого момента, как пришло ангельское оповещение. — Давай вместе сбежим. Прямо сейчас, пока есть время. От моих пока что ни слуху, ни духу, но не сомневаюсь, что скоро явятся.  
— Зачем? — не понял Азирафель, автоматически приводивший свой без того аккуратный внешний вид в полный идеал. Поправил галстук.  
— Чтобы отправить в последний танец по доске, не глупи, — оскал демона сквозит строптивой безнадежностью. — Тебя тоже по головке не погладят. Так что говорю — нам пора валить. Выберемся из Офиса, и если будем крепко держаться друг за друга, как уже делали, то вряд ли нас быстро поймают. Спрячемся где-нибудь. Я знаю несколько местечек…  
Трепет невесомого чувства, похожего на надежду.  
— Это абсурд, — ангел сказал, как отрезал. — Наши крылья скованы, Кроули! Пытаться летать без них — верная гибель!  
— Это не полет, — едко возразил Кроули. — Это падение… с задержкой.  
Предлагать ангелу падение, хоть и заторможенное, было ничуть не лучшим ходом, но Азирафель решил, что сейчас не станет тратить время на возмущения по данному поводу.  
— Это абсурд, — повторил он жестче и вышел из кабинета, без какого-либо желания отправляясь оправдываться и выслушивать приговор.  
Но оправдания не потребовались, ведь в просторном и пустом зале Азирафеля ждали четверо, что означало «будут бить». В переносном смысле, конечно. По крайней мере, Азирафель очень надеялся, что не в буквальном.  
Им не были интересны его соображения по поводу скверной стороны исчезновения Срединного мира и людей. Они даже не собирались пытаться понять, что Антихриста искал он из лучших побуждений, дабы предотвратить гибель всего живого и войну, ибо мир во всех смыслах — именно то, чего и положено желать ангелу, не так ли?..  
Украшенные золотом собратья непоколебимо давили взглядами на Азирафеля и видели в нем отщепенца. Они, безусловно, оставались на правильной стороне, следуя Непостижимому Плану, согласно которому война между Раем и Адом неизбежна. Средний мир с потомками нарушивших божественную волю людей должен исчезнуть, а падшие пернатые революционеры — тем более, и вот тогда наступит благодать. С большой буквы «бэ».  
— Нет сомнений, что в Битве победят Небеса, — Азирафель очень осторожно выбирал выражения, чувствуя под ребрами ледяной шевелящийся ком. Тело из плоти ужасно реагировало на стресс. Кажется, это называлось «тошнотой». — И разве не было бы более снисходительным решением, присущим ангельскому роду, милосердно… простить врагов своих. Вдруг есть вероятность, что это поможет им встать на путь истинный…  
— Азирафель, — Гавриил улыбался, но глядел на беловолосого сотрудника, как на загубившего свою жизнь младшего брата. Жутко. — Твои побуждения облегчить участь демонического отродья внушают опасения, что и сам ты уже неисправим.  
— Они недостойны, — Уриил словно отрубает этой фразой все Азифелевские попытки.  
— Мы выше падших, — припечатал Сандальфон, добавив ясности.  
— Так-то оно так, но тогда почему приходится задирать голову, чтобы посмотреть на них?.. — пробормотал ангел, но ответа не получил.

***

— Мы решим, что с тобой делать.  
С окончательным запретом покидать Офис, Азирафель вернулся в кабинет и замер на пороге, медленно обводя взглядом помещение. Как же за много лет службы ему осточертел этот черно-белый куб с единственным непрозрачным окошком и компьютером, к которому ангел так и не сумел проникнуться симпатией. Наблюдая через экран за людской жизнью, он видел множество интерьеров, и даже научился прикидывать, какие предметы мебели пригодились, точнее, понравились бы ему самому: книжные полки, кресла-качалки с уютными пледами, буфет с мини-баром, конечно же… Пустые мысли.  
К слову о пустоте — в комнате стояла гробовая тишина, скорее всего по той причине, что отсутствовал демон, и помалкивала его техника. Азирафель слабо понадеялся, что товарищ по кабинету удрал до того, как за ним явились по поводу Антихриста. Кроули всегда отличался ловкостью и изворотливостью не только в командировках по Срединному миру, но и в Офисе — однажды ангел самолично наблюдал за змеем в общем зале во время собрания, где Кроули очень удачно под столами ускользнул из бесячей потасовки и не получил за ту драку выговор боссов. Хотя являлся одним из провокаторов.  
В общем, этот демон смог бы скрыться на несколько лет так, чтобы его не поймали, ангел был уверен. Единственная проблема — скованные крылья, но вдруг змей и с этим разберется. Нужно верить в лучшее. Коль уж не получилось довериться.  
Здесь, в прохладном сиянии лазурного оконного стекла и одиночестве Азирафель в очередной раз представил, как бы они вдвоем с помощью парадоксальной гравитации попытались бежать. Скорее всего, это было бы захватывающе, не слишком-то угодно Богу и быстротечно. Но… не бессмысленно, ведь то, как они держались друг за друга, доказывало — демону можно доверять.  
Сейчас ладонь Азирафеля не сжимала чужой руки, и пустой стиснутый кулак отозвался тяжкой болью. Обездвиженные волшебной цепью крылья почему-то тоже. Невыносимо захотелось на волю — сиюминутно, как угодно, напролом! — и порыв этого чувства пронизал беловолосого ангела холодной дрожью. В стремительном рывке кулак ударил в окно — костяшки сбились, но перстень звякнул, угодив в слабую точку, — лазурная завеса хрустнула и поползла трещинами, осыпаясь. Морщась от неприятного щипания в порезах, Азирафель вынул руку из окна и заглянул в образовавшуюся зубчатую дыру.  
За стеклом скрывалась вторая стена, монолитная, пепельно-серая, с белой осветительной сеткой.

***

_Однажды страсть как захотелось выпить, и бутыль чудесного вина оказалась под рукой очень кстати, но демон заартачился тянуть «трубопровод» через весь кабинет, заявив, что должны же они хоть раз выпить «по-человечески» то есть без разлития жидкости по индивидуальным тарам, без капельниц и вот этого вот всего. Азирафель молча хлопал ресницами на сердитую тираду и не успел ничего сказать, как змей стремительно покинул кабинет.  
Но и расстроенно убрать бутылку ангел тоже не успел, ибо Кроули вернулся, притащив с собой откуда-то стол. А потом еще один. Судя по их состоянию, демон обнес кладовку, куда другие черти до лучших времен скидывали свою захромавшую мебель. Башня из столов росла, как росло и ангельское волнение:  
— Кроули, это же слишком ненадежно! Ты можешь…  
— Что? Упасть? — хмыкнул змей, забираясь на вершину конструкции с очередным столом. Уже опасно далеко от своего пола и близко к потолку.  
— Бабахнуться с превеликим грохотом, — парировал ангел, мягко улыбаясь.  
Демон расхохотался и улегся на верхнем столе. Шепотом помянул дьявола и глянул с края вниз.  
— Бокал забыл… — упомянутая посудина сама скакнула ему в руки.  
Медленно и неуверенно Азирафель лег на свой стол тоже. Теперь они находились фактически на расстоянии вытянутой руки и в одной плоскости — непривычно, дико, и смущало немного.  
— Пить лежа будет сложно, — только и придумал, что сказать, Азирафель.  
— Нет, если подстроиться, — Кроули повернулся на бок и приподнялся на локте, помахивая бокалом. — Ты что, в Древней Греции никогда не обедал?  
— Ох, надо вспомнить, как это происходило, — ангел улыбнулся, зеркально повторил его позу и открыл бутылку. _

***

Погода стояла солнечная, ветреная, и быстро образующиеся кучевые облака в спиральных вихревых потоках плавно перетекали из формы в форму, будто бы не могли подобрать для себя удовлетворяющего обличия. Их белизна и свежесть не перебивались даже чадящими кривыми столбами дыма адских заводов.  
Азирафель стоял на краю каменного моста-доски и дышал полной грудью. Ветер дергал длинные полы светлого пиджака, но ангел стоял неподвижно, совершенно спокойно. Руки его, связанные веревкой, бездействовали, потому что ангел подчинился приказу прийти на место, и конвою не пришлось применять силу. Гавриил и Сандальфон тоже присутствовали — у этих господ имелась привычка добросовестно отслеживать казни, ничего не упуская. Оправдывалось это якобы мерами безопасности, но к чему они, если ангелы покорнее овец — суду не противятся?  
То ли дело демоны, что собрались по ту сторону моста — за каменной толщей Кроули со скованными цепью руками непроизвольно свистел сквозь зубы вместо шипения, огрызаясь на двоих, что держали его за локти. Крепился демон, как мог, но его сильно побили при поимке. Разбитые очки так и сгинули где-то, поэтому на адское начальство и праздных зевак взирали лимонные змеиные глазищи.  
— Демон Кроули, — с лорда Вельзевула, ближайшей адской «верхушки», ветром сдуло почти всех мух, но вот жужжащий акцент остался. — Ты признан виновным в долгосрочном тайном сговоре с противником в целях помешать свершению Апокалипсиса и вчерашней попытке краж-жи отмычек для последующего взлома крыльев. Ты приговариваешься к «танцу на кончике доски».  
— Угу, вот как, — буркнул змей.  
— Можно задать последний вопрос? — Азирафель оглянулся на других ангелов, неподвижно стоявших позади. — Эти цепи на крыльях чем все-таки отпираются? Могу ли я увидеть ключ?  
С адской стороны моста послышались смешки высших демонов. На веселом лице архангела Гавриила недоуменно сдвинулись брови и возникло выражение «ты совсем дурак?»  
— Солнышко, неужели ты всерьез полагаешь, что от магических замков есть материальные ключи, которые можно украсть или подделать?  
— Я понял. Благодарю, — скорее всего архангелы не догадались бы, почему Азирафель ощутил легкость на сердце. И пусть ему грозила гибель от столкновения с райской поверхностью, теперь ангел знал, что никакими изогнутыми проволоками взломать замки на крыльях невозможно — здесь помогло бы только настоящее чудо.  
— Война — это понятно, Рай и Ад воюют с самого начала, — Кроули выпрямился, не обращая внимания на конвой. — Но Середина-то вам что сделала? Люди своим непослушанием насолили только Богу в его Саду, но никак не Дьяволу!  
Черти и бесы возмущенно загалдели, но Вельзевулу удавалось сохранять хладнокровную серьезность.  
— Антихриста лучше взращивать на благодатной для тьмы почве, — отчеканил лорд.  
— Яс-сно. Чтобы он, как тыква на грядке, не выжрал весь Ад, его скинули в мир, который не жалко, — медленно кивнул змей. — Во спасение преис-с-подн…  
Потеря терпения Вельзевула сопроводилась взмахом руки, пленного демона приподняли и грубо швырнули с края моста прямиком в синюю бездну. Кроули показалось, что падает он очень медленно — так медленно, что может рассмотреть солнечных зайцев на цепочке своих наручников, и почувствовать, как рефлекторно дернулись крылья, не сумев одолеть преграду и раскрыться. Райские земли в зените начали постепенно отдаляться.  
И стремительно обернувшемуся Азирафелю тоже показалось, что Кроули падает очень медленно, как будто вихревые потоки вдруг решили подарить ему отсрочку и задержали, растрепывая парашютирующий пиджак. Успев побледнеть и стиснуть губы, ангел последним решительным рывком выбрал для себя цель жизни — прыгнул наперерез чужой траектории, разрывая шнур на запястьях и хватаясь за демона, неловко, но крепко. Собратья не ожидали такого хода, поэтому ничем не смогли помешать, а инерция уже дернула белобрысого кувырком вместе со змеем к адской земле. Падение замедлялось.  
— Ангел! — Кроули опомнился от первого шока и тоже вцепился в друга. Что уж теперь отрицать. Пальцы крепко сжимали запястья. — Держись, я оттолкнусь от земли!  
— Осторожнее, умоляю! — и все же, когда твердь преисподней приблизилась вплотную, Азирафель крепко зажмурился, дико страшась услышать хруст костей и крик демона.  
Но Кроули лишь погнул ржавую крышу хибары какого-то грешника, пропрыгав по всей длине и сильно оттолкнувшись от ее дальнего края ногами. Началось закрученное падение в обратную сторону, навстречу облакам и Раю.  
— Что с твоей рукой?! — демону пришлось перекрикивать свист ветра, потому что проблему он заметил во время подлета к месту зарождения вихревых потоков. Азирафель не сразу понял, о чем речь, но вспомнил о самодельной перевязи на ладони. Белые ленты окрасились алым.  
— Просто царапина! — воскликнул он, только сейчас понимая, что боль серьезная, а непривычное напряжение вызвало онемение травмированной кисти.  
Рука сорвалась, подвела в самый неподходящий миг, когда ангел и демон оказались в бурлящем смешивающимися гравитациями потоке, все закрутилось. Азирафель не заметил, как вместе с каплями облачной воды с его лица слетают слезы.  
Казалось, что все потеряно, и сейчас они с Кроули рухнут каждый в свой мир, но верткий демон как-то умудрился ухватиться еще чуть крепче, выигрывая миг. Тяга к воле, которую ангел ощущал вчера, казалась ему самым сильным чувством за много-много лет…  
Но сейчас Азирафель понимал, что вот самое сильное чувство за все его существование — желание вопреки всяким Планам и притяжениям не дать Кроули, своему другу, упасть!

Оковы лопнули.  
Белоснежные крылья вырвались на волю спустя многие столетия плена. Цепи, подтачиваемые сопротивлением воле Божьей в лицах небесного начальства, не выдержали своеволия ангела, его противоречащего райским законом стремления.  
Хлопком крыльев, Азирафель совершил перемещение в Срединный мир, где сила притяжения перестала отрывать сверхъестественных существ друг от друга и потянула их обоих к земле. Шмякнулись не совсем на почву, но крайне удачно — в стог сена посреди какого-то безлюдного поля.  
Ангел очухался, пытаясь упереться обессиленными крыльями о сушеную траву, приподнял голову над животом Кроули и сообразил, что демон держится за него аналогично — обхватив руками и прижавшись щекой к пузу.  
— Кажется, Бог на нас все-таки не сердится, — ангел вытянул шею, оценивая голое поле с редкими стогами вокруг. Похоже, что попаданцы рухнули в самую большую и, соответственно, мягкую кучу.  
— Если это не очередная Ее шутка… — демон изволил разлепить один глаз, оценить обстановку и тогда уже попытаться сесть. — Из плюсов — у меня лопнули наручники, у тебя освободились крылья. Кстати, как ты это провернул?!  
— Сам не понял, — Азирафель сел, сложив руки на коленях, а два пыльных крыла за спиной. — Но мы обязательно придумаем, как быть с твоими. А пока я стану чудесить за двоих.  
Чтобы не дать ему позабыть об этом обещании, демон с кривой улыбкой поднял руки. Браслеты наручников болтались на покрытых кровоподтеками запястьях. Легким движением руки Азирафель убрал и наручники, и синяки, и свои собственные раны заодно. С чисткой и восстановлением одежды он решил повременить до той поры, пока они со змеем не покинут поле.  
Кстати, о кратковременных и долгоиграющих планах…  
— Кроули, что нам теперь делать? — тихий вопрос Азирафеля был почти заглушен и солнечным днем, птичьим пением и стрекотом кузнечиков. — Мы, как предатели, теперь в «черных-черных списках» что у Небес, что у Ада…  
Рыжий демон глянул пристально, серьезно, но ласково:  
— Постараемся найти этого Антихриста, чтобы переубедить его разрушать Середину, — ответил он. — Будем держаться вместе, ангел.


End file.
